Repeats
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: After saying goodbye to little Amelia in the Big Bang, the Doctor doesn't stop the repeats and goes back all the way to when he first met Rose. Not a very good summary I know, but please r&r Thank you!
1. End of Time Repeat

**This story is going to be another multi-chapter (I know, I know, I need to finish my other ones, but this has been bugging me for a little while now, so here we are)**

**Basically when the Doctor flies the pandorica into the exploding TARDIS and goes through 'repeats'. He doesn't stop after he says goodbye to little Amelia and goes back right to when he met Rose.**

**I personally think this should have happened, but it didn't so...**

* * *

><p>The Doctor had just said goodbye to little Amelia and was now ready for what the repeat brought to him next. He had a feeling of what it might be. So the Doctor began to prepare himself. This was going to be hard...<p>

The Doctor woke up and realised he was lying on the snow. He jumped up and the first thing he noticed was the TARDIS. The Doctor looked around the box and saw Rose and Jackie walking down the street in the snow. The Doctor knew that his tenth self was standing in the shadows. He looked, being careful not to be seen, and not to his surprise he saw 10 standing in the shadows looking angsty and depressed. Something about this made the Doctor shiver. He had never seen himself in pain before and now he was about to.

11 watched as Jackie walked off and Rose continued to walk down the street. 11 then saw 10 bend down and groan in pain.

"You all right?" Rose asked 10.

"Yeah,"

"Too much to drink?"

"Sommin' like that," 10 replied.

"Maybe it's time you went home?" Rose suggested.

"Yeah," 10 said.

"Anyway, happy new year!" Rose smiled at 10 and 11 couldn't help but smile with her, she was so full of life.

"And you," Rose began to walk off, but 10 called her back.

"What year is this?" He asked. 11 mentally smacked his head. God he must have sounded so stupid, thank God Rose thought he was drunk.

"Blimey, how much have you had?" Rose laughed at 10. "2005, January 1st." She said slowly.

"2005?" Rose nodded.

"Tell you what, I bet you're going to have a really great year!" 10 and 11 both smiled at the girl they had fallen in love with.

"Yeah?" Both 10 and 11 nodded. Rose smiled. "See ya." Then she ran off, the two Doctor's watched her go.

11 then watched 10 as he began to feel the pain of the radiation running through his body. 11 swallowed, he knew how hard it had been. He watched as 10 stumbled in the snow, finally collapsing a few metres away from the TARDIS. 11 saw Ood Sigma appear in front of 10.

"We shall sing to you, Doctor. Sing you to your sleep." Sigma said. 10 finally found the strength to stand and managed to get back to the TARDIS. 11 stood up as he saw the TARDIS begin to fade. He watched as the box faded from view. He knew that inside the box was 10 regenerating into the man he was now. He hadn't wanted to regenerate and had tried to hold on for as long as possible. The sad thing was that he was alone and his last words were:

"I don't wanna go."

11 then went to the next repeat.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I'm not very good at remembering lines for stories. I'm sorry I missed any.<strong>

**I will be doing all the important scenes all the way back to 2005. So things like Doomsday, Journey's End, Stolen Earth, Rose, the last of the Time lords. Et cetera.**

**The next one will be Journey's End. First Donna's goodbye, then Rose's then the others. I don't know whether to do them in separate chapters or just the one. Let me know what you guys think about that.**

**DTS xx**


	2. Journey's End Repeat

_**Right I have decided to do this in one long chapter, cos it is in the same episode. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up and saw that he was in the TARDIS, before he had regenerated and before it had changed the decor. He looked around and found that he was in the corridor. The Doctor walked up to the entrance to the control room and stood there where he couldn't be seen.<p>

He watched as he saw 10 and Donna standing by the console. Donna was repeating words fast. 10 was looking at Donna worried. 11 knew instantly what was going to happen. His former self was about to wipe Donna's memory to save her. God, 11 could remember the pain he had been on after having to do this. The day had been good (not including the Daleks), the Doctor had been reunited with old friends- including Rose, who he thought he would never see again- and then at the end of the day he was all on his own again.

'_Thank God, I found Amy and Rory after this.' _11 thought. _'But, now no-one is going to know me anymore. So none of this really matters, cos when I'm gone, Donna's going to be all right, Martha and Mickey probably won't be married and doing what they do, Rose will be on her own earth without the other me, and Amy and Rory will be happily married.'_

11 watched as 10 wiped Donna's memory, his heart breaking at the scene playing live in front of him. It was worse watching it and knowing what was going to happen, because he couldn't do a thing about it.

He watched as 10 set the TARDIS for Donna's house, so he could take her back to her family, knowing he would be on his own.

A light shone behind 11, telling him it was time to go to the next repeat. 11 got up and walked into the light and the crack closed behind him.

* * *

><p>11 awoke to the sound of the sea smashing against the wave. He opened his eyes and hid behind a rock so he could still see the scene in front of him.<p>

He was in the parallel world. He wasn't sure how he got there, maybe it was something to do with the cracks, so the Doctor let it slip and just concentrated on the five people standing on the sand.

"Hold on, this is the Parallel world?" He heard Rose say.

"You're back home." 10 told her.

'_No she's not; her home is in the TARDIS.' _11 thought. He listened as Rose tried to make 10 see that she was not at home and that she wanted to stay with him and not with his human double. 11 knew what was going through 10's mind. 10 didn't want to leave Rose here, but he thought it was for the best. He wanted her to have the best life possible and 11 hoped that that was what he had done. He didn't want her to be upset and having a bad life.

11 saw 10's discomfort as Rose was asking about the last time she was on this beach. God how he wanted to say those words, but just couldn't, he was a coward and he knew it. He had let the human him say those three important words. That was probably his biggest regret and now he could never say those words to her.

He kept watching, he had to stop himself from running over to his former self and telling him to say those words, cos this is the last chance he'll ever get.

The TARDIS vanished and the light behind him brightened. So 11 stepped through and went to the next repeat.

* * *

><p>He woke up and got a face full of grass. He was in a park, surrounded by children playing football. He stood up and saw the TARDIS. It was still the day that he had fought the Daleks and Davros with all his friends, this was the first of the goodbyes, the ones that didn't break his hearts, because he knew that one day he might see them again. Well he wouldn't now, but before that might have been possible.<p>

11 saw 10 saying goodbye to Sarah-Jane. 11 wondered if Sarah would still be defending the Earth with her son and his friends, or would she still be a Journalist. Either way she was going to brilliant!

Then came Martha and Jack. 11 watched as they said goodbye. They walked off hand-in-hand. And then came Mickey. 11 remembered being surprised at Mickey's sudden decision to stay on this Earth. He had said that there was nothing left for him on the Parallel Universe- certainly not Rose. Mickey knew that he was never going to have what he wanted with Rose. Neither of them could have what they wanted with Rose. 11 remember feeling sorry for Mickey, he had taken Rose away from him and in doing so he had fallen in love with her. 10 bumped fists with Mickey and then Mickey caught up with Jack and Martha. 11 saw the sadness in 10's eyes as he walked back into the TARDIS.

11 turned around and saw the light behind him. It was time to move on the next repeat...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you liked that. I apologize if it isn't that good. I have a really bad cold and I'm afraid that it might affect my work. I'm sorry if it did.<strong>_

_**I will try to update soon, but I have just realised that I have 12 unfinished stories on my list. So if anyone has any ideas for any of them, please, please, PLEASE let me know. I will be so thankful, cos frankly I think I'm a bit stuck.**_

_**Anyway see you soon.**_

_**Love**_

_**DTS xx**_


	3. The Stolen Earth Repeat

_**Here's a repeat from 'the Stolen Earth'...**_

The Doctor awoke and found himself on a street in the middle of London. It was dark, meaning it was either night or he was still looking back at his memories from the day the Daleks took the Earth.

The Doctor looked up at the sky. Yep, he was still watching the day that the Daleks took the Earth. He then looked down and that was when he heard the sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned around to see the TARDIS landing. He ran to a nearby hiding spot he hid behind a wheelie bin. He prayed that no-one would see him. This wasn't exactly his best hiding spot, he was down a street in the middle of London, and his tenth self and Donna were about to come out of the TARDIS. He didn't exactly have much time to find a decent spot.

The Doctor watched as 10 and Donna came out of the TARDIS. 11 stiffened, he hoped that he wouldn't be seen. He watched as his tenth self asked Donna what Rose had said when Donna had landed up being in a parallel world. 11 couldn't help but smile as he watched his past self turn around to see Rose over in the distance. 11 had noticed Rose a little while ago, and he couldn't help but smile when she appeared. He then noticed that 10 was running. 11 remembered running faster than ever before. He had run away from Daleks, Cybermen, you name it, but the fasted he could ever remember running was when he saw Rose in the distance after two years- two hard and unbearable years- apart.

11 then noticed the Dalek coming towards 10 and Rose. Donna looked terrified and 11 was praying that Jack would turn up and shoot the Dalek before it could do any damage, but he knew that Jack would turn up after he had been shot. Damn Dalek! Ruin everything and caused Donna and Rose fear.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek said. 11 tensed and covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to watch but he did. 11 flinched as soon as the Dalek's ray hit 10 and he collapsed to the ground.

11 saw Rose run up to him and that was when Jack came into view. Jack shot the Dalek and he and Donna ran up to 10 as well.

"Rose," 11 heard 10 say.

"Hi,"

"Long time no see." 10 was struggling to talk and 11 remembered how much pain he had been in. He had tried not to let the pain stop him from taking to Rose. _His _Rose.

"Been busy y'know." Rose said. 11 watched as 10 groaned in agony. "Don't die, oh, my God don't die." 11 could see Rose was close to tears and he knew that there was nothing he could have done at that point to reassure her. He had been in too much pain to do so.

"Get, him into the TARDIS, quick!" Jack said as he ran up to them. 11 watched as Rose and Donna lifted 10 and dragged him into the TARDIS. Jack picked up Rose's gun and held both his and hers at the ready, just in case there were anymore Daleks hiding in the shadows.

11 felt sorry for what he had put Rose and Donna through, Jack had been quite calm. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he didn't expect to be shot down by a Dalek when he was finally reunited with Rose. He wished he had told Donna beforehand about him being able to regenerate. The Doctor knew that companions didn't take it too well if you say you're about to change right before it happens. He had learnt that with Rose. Maybe he should have told Amy and Rory, but oh well, there was no need now. After all these repeats no-one in the universe(s) would remember him.

The Doctor saw the light right where the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor walked up to it, but before he went through, he put his ear to the door and listened, he could hear the sound of Donna shouting at him and he could hear Rose crying. Two sounds he didn't like to hear. One) Donna's shouting gave him earache, but he daren't tell her that because he was afraid of being slapped. Two) every time Rose cried in front of him, his hearts broke, because most of the time it was his fault. He loved her more than anything and the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

The Doctor pulled away from the TARDIS door and walked through the light; to his next repeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's that one. Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.<strong>_

_**Oh, by the way, I am trying to write the next chapter of 'Possessed?' I don't know when it'll be up, but I hope it's not too long, it's quite hard to write. You'll probably get another repeat before you get chapter 5 of that.**_

_**Oh and does anyone know where I can get Doctor Who series 3 transcripts? Because the next one is in series three and I don't watch that very often, for the simple fact I'm not a big fan of Martha.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**DTS xx**_


End file.
